Love & Zombies Chap 1
by LeatherfaceBaby
Summary: This is My FIRST Fan fic so go easy on Meh    This is a Day of The Dead Fan Fiction.  about Captain Rhodes/Danielle OC .  Danielle is one of the Few Survives in 'Z-Land'.  and once she is rescued she meets and Falls in Love with Captain Rhodes.  & Kills Z


**My First Fan Fiction EVER, PLEASE do Not Bash it its my First..This is about My OC Danielle Paired up with Captain Rhodes...George A Romeros Day of The Dead Fic **

~Love & Zombies Chap 1~

Dani Layed on Her Bed in her New Room at US Military Hide out where Her Older sister Sarah

Stays with The Remaining Survivors….She is Thinking about All The Things That have Happened The past Few weeks, on How The World went to Hell Due To That Damn Virus. She Thinks about Before when There were No Zombies Devouring Her Loved Ones "Damn.." She Said In a Soft Tone Feeling The Tears

That are about To Come out of Her Eyes "God Help Me…" she Said as a Tear Rolled Down Her face

"I don't want to be Here….in a world Like This….I-" her Voice started to get softer and softer it became harder to say what she was about to say without breaking down as her face started to turn pink from the sadness "I want things to Go Back to the Way they Use to be…When The World was Good and Not Full of Chaos…..and The Dead" she cried softly and curled up into a ball in her Bed.

Sarah walked passed Her Door and noticed the Lights were off in Her Room

She Felt a Bit Worried about her sister since They Just Rescued her from a Horde of The Living Dead

Just A Few Hours ago. She Cracked The Door Open a Bit and see if She was Ok But all she saw was Her

Laying on Her Bed Curled Up like a Ball and Facing The Wall, She didn't seem to Notice Sarah

Checking up on Her she Just Layed There Asleep Maybe.

Sarah Then went to The Meeting Room Where The others Eat, Talk or Just Hang Out While they Find a Way to Search For other Survivors.

Captain Rhodes saw Sarah Coming from The Back Possibly From Her sisters Room as Soon as He was Going to Ask if everything was all right Pvt. Steel interrupts Him.

"So Hows The Kid Sarah?" He asks without Cracking a Joke or anything like The Fool usually Does.

Sarah Looked at Him in a Way she usually Looks at Rhodes with and said Nothing then she Turned her Gaze to Rhodes and Just Stood There Staring at Him for a Minute or two Then Sat Down and Took a Sip of Some Water in her Cup.

Later Dani Finally Gets Out of Her Depression and gets Up from her Bed to Look at Herself in The Mirror and just Stands there for a Moment Then She Grabs a Black brush and Starts Brushing her Straight Long

Crimson Red Hair with it and Tries to get herself Into Shape and Pretend Like what She has Went Through was Nothing since Apparently She had Fallen in Love That Same Day, She Doesn't want to Look

Like a Mess Near Him When she Goes Out to See Him and get to Know Him….He Still Doesn't even Know her Name and She doesn't Even Know His Name Since She refused to Tell anyone Her Name and such Earlier….She didn't even Stay Long enough to Be Fully Introduced to everyone since She was still Traumatized from What Just Happened and How She almost Lost of Her Life.

Danielle Walks around The Place First and Looks around at Her so Called 'New Home' to See What She will be Seeing Everyday For Now on. She Walks around and Finds Dr Logan aka Frankenstein's Lab and Wanders in It to see Whats up In There. She Turned on The Light then right away she SCREAMED in Fear after Meeting 'Bub' The Zombie for The First Time Though of Course he was Still Chained Up to the Wall

So He Couldn't attack her or Anything but Then again He wouldn't Hurt Her Anyway because unlike Most Zombies Bub was a Friendly Zombie. After a moment of Them Looking at Eachother he even

Waved 'Hello' to the Frightened Dani but then she Slowly Waved Back. "H-Hello There…Im Dani.." She said while still shaking in fear but then after a bit she Quickly Turned off The Lights and Left the Room

Not Knowing WHAT Just Happened There and Feeling akward. "What in Bloody Hell Was That? A Dead Man…..Waving Hello at Me? What is The World Coming Too These Days.." Dani chuckled slightly because That also was Kind of Funny For a Zombie to be able to do That without Wanting to Attack.

She Then Entered The Meeting Room, Walking Slow and feeling Nervous Because at The Moment she was The Center of Attention since she Finally Decided to Come out of Her Little Dark Sanctuary There .

"Ah…Kitten You Finally Decided to Show Up." Captain Rhodes Smirks as he Studies her from head to Toe.

Dani Then Looked Up and Noticed Him Looking at Her in The Strangest way and smiled a slight bit.

Sarah kept a close watch on That Because Rhodes isn't too much of a 'friendly' type of Guy…..He's

An Ass Honestly. A Man Obsessed with Power and with getting Only Himself Out Alive atleast since That's How big of a Jerk he is.

After awhile Sarah watched how her Little Sister was All Comfortable Sitting Next To The Man she Hated The Most….She Hated how She Looked at Him. John came to sit near Sarah as he watched Rhodes talking to Dr Fisher with Dani sitting very Close to Rhodes. "You Don't Think?-" John Said till He is Interrupted by Sarah. "No….I She isn't…..Falling For Him" she Looked at her Sister and Hoped She Hadn't Fallen for a Monster Like Rhodes..

**Ok Well There Should be a Part 2 Coming Soon. I Need to Think and Come Up with some Ideas or Something. I Hope You Liked My Story i Had Fun Making it. i Want to Thank One of My Best Friends, Dolly(animejade49) For Inspiring me to Write. Thank You Doll Face 3**


End file.
